Pierce Hawthorne
Pierce Hawthorne is an over-the-hill baby-boomer whose family invented and became wealthy off Hawthorne Wipes. He is currently attending Greendale Community College because he wants to become a Jack-of-all-trades and because he has no one else to spend his time with. He is portrayed by Chevy Chase. Bio Pierce is the CEO of an apparently successful Moist Towelette company. Although the company has supposedly brought him much material success, it resulted in Pierce paying little attention to familial matters surrounding him. He has been married several times and has accumulated over thirty step-children because of his multipule matrimonies. One of stepchild of his happened to be Amber, whose mother he left for a maid. 'Career' Pierce based his life around Hawthorne Towelettes, a company he started based around the award-winning product he created. The business took up the majority of his time, and his life soon became defined by his job. He no longer works at Hawthorne Towelettes, but it is assumed he still either owns the company or part of it. He left to expand his horizons by traveling, performing magic, and enrolling at Greendale CC. 'At Greendale' Pierce enrolled at Greendale because he wanted to break out of his small moist towelette centered world and explore life's possibilities. He strongly believes that you can teach an old man new tricks, and he also is out to teach some of Greendale's younger students a thing or two about life. He wants to take a wide variety of classes because he is "looking for an associates degree in being a Jack of All Trades." ''Pierce has helped The Dean with improving Greendale by helping create the school's mascot, the Human Being, and also wrote Geendale's new school song. 'In the study group' Soon after enrolling at Greendale, Pierce joined the Spanish study group to meet new people and to take up his time. He was quite taken by Shirley and according to her, he was sexually harrassing her since the first day, though he didn't really know better. Although he has been the source of a lot of conflict and tension in the group, the others know that he is a very important part of the group because he has become their scapegoat. Despite the trouble he has caused, he has also helped others in the group, such as helping Troy to act(and sneeze) more like a man and helping Shirley get over her fear of public speaking. He considers Annie his favorite member of the group. He has also had multiple father-son moments with Jeff, with the roles changing at times. He was kicked out of the group at one point, but eventually returned. 'Personal Life' Due to the time consuming nature of his job and possibly his own personal attitude, Pierce was married and divorced 7 times. Pierce had a date and ended up sleeping with Dr. Escodera in the first season, but besides those incidents, Pierce made no attempts at finding a girlfriend until he becomes involved with a rival moist towelette tycoon, Wu Mei, going as far to try and marry her before Jeff reveals she is just spying on him and ruins the relationship. Pierce admits he was just using her for sex as she was just using him to take over his business but it didn't mean that there weren't good feelings there underneath all the using. Jeff redeems himself and brings the two back together for a real date. He spent most of his time trying to help other members of the group, or sometimes getting back at them. Pierce has gotten around 31 step-children from all of his marriages, however he now doesnt speak to any of his ex's or any of his former step-children, and he regrets not ever fully settling down and starting a family. Due to this, Pierce considers all the members of the study group to be his family. He believes that he and Jeff have a father-son dynamic although Pierce himself plays the son role most of the time. Trivia * Pierce is part of a Buddhist Church that the others describe as a cult * Pierce's favorite movie is ''Fletch, which stars Chevy Chase. * Pierce's name may be a reference to Los Angeles Pierce College, where many scenes in the show are shot. Pierce never gets invited to the study groups games Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students